April Showers
by IndigoSpectrum
Summary: Just how would the students of class 3-E fare if there were no moon disaster, no assassination training, and no Korosensei to begin with? (Inspired by Adamant's challenge thingy at the end of one of Judecca's chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Get up, get dressed,go to school. Go home, do homework, go to bed. Repeat. That's the way it is, and that's the way it's always been, not just for me, but for the rest of the world as well. Life goes on and leaves the ones that can't keep up behind, and that's how the system operates; endlessly throwing the unworthy in the ever-growing wake of those that can achieve, those that have any talent in them. What happens to the rest of the population, the poor, defeated souls that are unable to grasp the world in their hands? They're discarded as trash, used as practice dummies or slaves for the privileged, many none the wiser. And to the ones considered to be the cream of the cream of the crop, what are we? We are nothing. We are playthings for the strong; toys that can be picked up and thrown, broken and replaced on our owner's whim. We're expendable dolls that come a dime per dozen. We are class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and compared to the ones above us, the ones that are heralded and praised as the leaders of tomorrow, we are nothing. And there is nary a thing anyone can do to change that. We have no hope for the future, and no choice about the path we walk. "It's a dog-eat-dog world out there," we've always been told, and just now are we beginning to experience firsthand what meaning those words really hold.

As I step into the cold entryway of the little apartment that currently housed my mother and myself (and my father on extremely rare occasions), I silently slip off my shoes and hurriedly make my way down the hall, cautiously avoiding causing too much of a ruckus as I slip soundlessly into the kitchen. Mom's turned around at the unlit stove with her back to me, not even going so far as to acknowledge my presence in the room, murmuring something to herself in a harsh manner while pretending to be busy preparing a meal, probably whispering about me as she always does whenever I'm around, just to condescend upon myself, as if I don't receive enough discriminatory tongue lashings at school already.

"Good afternoon, mother, how was your day today?" is all I manage to peep meekly to her back, which seems more intimidating looming over me than speaking in front of a crowd of alligators that haven't been fed in weeks. She says nothing in reply as per the norm, and doesn't even bother to spare me a sideways glance or any other shape or form of greeting. _Fine, thank you, Nagisa. And what about you? Did you learn anything interesting in school today? _Is the conversation that plays out in my head each day the monotonous cycle of silent agony I'm faced with in the kitchen occurs. "You won't believe what Karma tried to pull on sensei today! It was one of the most interesting things I've ever seen!" I lie in a futile attempt to gain a shred of recognition from my mom, who seemed to be on a boat slowly drifting away from the desert island I was stuck on for eternity. With a defeated sigh, I slowly rise from my chair with my eyes tracing the lines on the floor and head out of the kitchen and down the hall to my parents' room, opening the door and greeting the neatly folded, empty bedsheets with a quick "Hey, dad." and heading back to my dark room to completely disregard my homework...Not that it would help me to actually attempt it anyway.

I awake the next morning to the agonizingly annoying buzzing of my alarm clock, its constant wailing driving me insane as my eyelids reluctantly flip open. _Beep...Beep...Beep _It drones. _Beep...Beep...Beep _The noises begin to form English syllables in my head. _Leave...Leave...Leave _the voice chides._ Leave...Leave...Leave. _I want it to stop, but am well aware by this point that it won't happen. The faces of my former classmates come back to me in a sudden flurry of emotions I've felt time and time again quite recently. It hits me like a wall, and the best I can do to block out the memory is hit myself repeatedly. The others' mocking scornes and smug faces and cruel, cold, disheartening goodbyes as I took the high road up to the mountain where my new fate had befallen upon me burned the back of my head like the very fires from hell themselves. I want to scream. I want to yell and kick and throw a fit, but what good would that do me? Get me a verbal beating from my mother and a moment's rest? I chuckle slightly. _Yeah. That sounds _great. I comment to myself. I lazily pull on my regular outfit, not paying much attention to the school's dress code, and head out to grab a quick breakfast after greeting the hollow room down the hall with a quick "Morning, dad."

"Good morning, mother," I say curtly and politely to the official-looking woman sipping her coffee at the table. "Did you sleep well last night?"

_Yes, thanks for asking, Nagisa. In fact, I had this wonderful dream…_ The auto-conversation voice in my head replies in the same forcedly cheerful manner that it does every morning. As usual, there was not even one scrap, one morsel, one tidbit of food that had been prepared for me to eat, and my mother's plate had been cleaned by the time I had woken up. I stalk tiredly over to the cupboard and grab some bread; I spread some jam on the slice without even bothering to shove it in the toaster and finish it off with a small glass of milk, the only thing I'm allowed to drink in the mornings without having a fierce punishment forced upon me.

"Nagisa-san," she says briskly, "if you do not leave the house at this instant, you are going to be late for school." mom states bitterly, a scowl plastered on her stony face as I stand from my seat. I make a last attempt to strike up a whisper of a conversation with a short goodbye, but she is soon back to staring blankly into her mug, at the wall, the T.V., anything but myself as I slink somberly out the door and into the unwelcoming chill of the spring morning air.

* * *

**So... This is the first thing I've put on this site... or any site for that matter. Feel free to criticize and comment; I always want to know how I can improve on things. **

**Was I supposed to put some kind of disclaimer on here? Just to be safe, I don't own Assassination Classroom or anything like that.**

**Yeah, this chapter doesn't really get anywhere... maybe it does. I guess. I feel as if this is a bit short, but whatever. I don't know if or when I'll be updating this. I doubt many people will actually read it in the first place. Honestly, I have no idea. Yeah, this is going to go somewhere, eventually. The story was inspired from a...challenge? Is that what it is? At the end of Adamant's Judecca's chapter 14 (Well, I think it was chapter 14) so go read it if you want. Or don't.**

**This is going to be told from Nagisa's point of view, because he's the main perspective character and I'm lazy. How are the students of class 3-E going to fare in a world where there was no Korosensei to begin with? Also, uh, sorry if this sounds pretentious. I can fix that. Probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

I head out the door as I do each morning, careful not to slam it for the sake of the neighbors that haven't gone-or don't go-to work. It's definitely possible to imagine myself in that place a few years from now, sitting at home doing nothing all day, no job, no life, and no future.

A man clad in formal business attire paces alongside me in close proximity as I walk my usual route to school. He takes long strides yet somehow keeps a speed similar to mine. I nod at him and he nods back, neither of us speaking a word to one another. I begin to pretend that I've known him for quite a while. It's been so long since the last time I have walked to school with my friends, and a feeling of longing wells up inside of me during the awkward, tense silence that we are side by side. It seems as if aeons have passed as I unconsciously begin to release my grasp of reality and see the bustling city as I wish it were.

Everything around us fades, and now it's just us in an imaginary world, no people roaming the sidewalks like identical worker ants. We and the buildings are all that remain. Only our light breathing and twittering of songbirds fill the empty sidewalks of my head on this bright spring morning. I strike up a conversation, and we talk about the darndest things. He speaks of the spring breezes and the blooming trees; I talk about the blue sky and the murky rivers and little worldly troubles. We joke about everything and laugh at everyone, ourselves included, and there is not one human being in the entire universe that says we can't. No "Go back to your room!" and no "Three page essay, due tomorrow, in English, no grammatical errors". It's only me, and it's only him, an unnamed man I know nothing, and everything about. We are grand, and this place is grand, and everything around us is fine and dandy in this little cranny of my mind. But I know, and he knows, and each person in the world is well aware of the fact that all good things must come to an end.

And so when the time comes for us to part ways, with a heavy heart, I send the fictional man on his way. And I'm alone again in reality, standing among everyone else on the streets, yet there's absolutely nobody on Earth to talk to.

I eventually reach the two diverging paths I'm always met with in front of the school, one leading to the main building, with its nice facilities and climate control. I stare blankly at the other, shoddy and unkempt with its single trail worn by the footprints of previous generations of failures. I join them as one of the heirs to the name of Kunugigaoka's class 3-E as I trudge up to the old, rotting schoolhouse situated atop the mountainside, secluded from any eyes that look up at the hill without the purpose of finding it, and not a single soul joins me on the lonesome stroll through the woods.

Neither late nor early, my hand acts out of habit as it slides open the wooden classroom door without me having to think. There's barely anyone in the room; over half of the seats that have been assigned are empty. The dwindling few that may care about grades or attendance or that have any sliver of hope for the future all gather here in our little jail cell each day, dreaming for the moment that we can break free of our shackles and bonds. Such withering hopes are these, that guide us limply toward success, only to die out as would an old battery.

My seat awaits me across the room, and as I pass the teacher's desk, I curtly give the class a half hearted greeting. A few murmurs are what I receive in response. Kayano is upbeat as always, either that or she's extremely good at faking a smile.

"Morning, Nagisa." she flashes me a grin and waves slightly. We exchange some small talk until class begins. Oh dear, it's as boring as ever as Norio-sensei drones on in his hypnotic, monotonous voice. I see no value in blindly and obediently taking notes I won't even bother to look over, so I find myself incessantly replacing him and the others in the room with much brighter, more vibrant characters instead of the bleak, gray, stony ones that routinely surround me.

Once again, I'm in the same world as earlier. Norio-sensei is going over some basics on functions on the board, but his regularly dismal voice is filled with charisma and splendor as he answers my classmates' questions. And that's the thing- _everyone's_ asking questions. They're filled to the brim with curiosity, and they're being _answered_. Even Terasaka and his gang of flukes are putting in a bit of effort.

The lunch bell snaps me out of my ecstatic trance; I sluggishly pull out the simple lunch I had prepared, with no help from _someone_ I know. Sensei had already left the room. I slip outside to enjoy the weather and sit down under a tree not too far from the overgrown field we use for P.E. After a couple of minutes, Karma comes over to join me, with a bitter look on his face. It was obvious that he wasn't impressed with today's lesson. We sit in silence for a while as I continue eating. I'm not about to start talking before to him before I finish. He's grumpy enough already.

"That damn geezer thinks he can just drone on for an hour and then never have to speak to us again," he remarks. So it's the typical banter I get from him.

"Karma," I start, not really knowing where to go with the conversation, "you say the same things every day. Don't you think this is getting a little old? Besides, it's not like you pay any attention to the lectures in the first place."

He thinks for a moment. "Of course, I realize that this is all just one big circle, but what else am I supposed to do? I've tried everything, from pranks to sabotage to slander," he scoffs,"next time I try something, I'm probably going to be held back or shipped off to some kind of reform school or something. I don't suppose you want me to _murder_ the guy."

I chuckle at the thought. "No, Karma, don't kill him. But whoever said that a little 'teasing' ever did any harm? There's no problem as long as you don't do it on school grounds," I joked. It feels good to poke fun at people every once in a while.

"Woah, buddy, let's not get too excited. I've got plenty of marks on my record, but you're clean," he nudges me with his elbow as he retorts. I humor him a bit more before withdrawing from our little debate. He's definitely in better spirits now than he was earlier. Sure Karma gets a little...hot headed at times, but I suppose it's better to be on his good side than not.

It's about time to go back inside when a foul odor begins to emanate from inside the classroom and a few students begin to file out of the building. What in the world could it be that overpowers the stench of eggs that have been sitting on a warm countertop for three months?

* * *

**I still feel as if the chapter is too short, but I guess that just means that there might be a lot of chapters. **

**Also, I hve no idea what the curriculum is like at Kunugigaoka, so I just made them study functions. I really don't know why. I don't know if they have a lunch bell, either. Just go with it.**

**For now, I'm leaving Yukimura-sensei (or, I think that's his name) out of the picture because I have no idea as to why he left. I'll probably go back and change that once the circumstances for his replacement are revealed (as it could have nothing to do with Korosensei), I'll fill the plotholes and gaps and fix things as needed. I don't know that much about his family, either so all I can do is make inferences and guess, but I'll do my best with that.**

* * *

**Edit:**

**I really hate to say this, but I probably won't be able to post any new chapters until late next week or early following week. I have some huge tests I have to take, and they last until next Tuesday, so I'll be really busy studying until then. Of course, there's a very slim chance that I'll be able to squeeze something in, but that probably won't happen. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the next chapter well worth reading.**

* * *

**In reply to:**

**Adamant:**

**The part about Nagisa's mom and their dialogue was really bothering me as well. I think my brain was not functioning correctly when I put that down. And it being midnight when I wrote it probably didn't help much, either. I changed it from her calling him "Shiota-kun" to "Nagisa-san" and it's a LOT less awkward now. So thanks for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Karma! I was just telling you _not_to kill people!" The poignant odor coming from the classroom definitely smells like something had died.

"Relax," he says slyly,"it seems as if sensei found his 'lunch'." The devious expression plastered on his face can only mean one thing: He's at it again. It's the third time this week that he has pulled some kind of trick on Norio-sensei. I get it. He hates the guy more than anything. But it doesn't mean he can just go around replacing lunches with foul concoctions made of who-knows-what and telling the clerks at stores that they're going to be robbed by a middle-aged man. For the rest of the day, the entirety of the old school building and its surrounding areas all stink of dead fish and mounds of hot garbage.

After school lets out, I head to a nearby cafe to get something to eat. Well, more like to be away from home for as long as possible. Busy places such as this one are my favorite spots to just sit and people-watch for hours on end. Everyone's lives seem so interesting compared to mine. Honestly, a lot of the time, I'd give anything for a day in the shoes of someone -or anyone- else. I finally begin to relax after another long, treacherous day at school as I gaze out of the large window to my right, taking in the scenery of the bustling streets. There's a mother and her child strolling into a convenience store across the street. A businessman in a neatly ironed suit making his way into an office building with his nose in the air. Some of my former classmates coming straight towards the restaurant I'm in.

Oh. _That's_not good.

They peer around the dining area as I shrink back in my seat, attempting to hide from their accusing eyes. Luckily, I somehow avoid their gazes as they're led by a waitress to a nearby table. I become considerably more at ease as they converse, and go back to watching the outside world as if it were the best program to ever be broadcast on T.V. It's fun to imagine how I could, if my circumstances were different, be going out with my friends to arcades and karaoke or whatever other kids my age do after school. Even though I can't really think of anyone who would want to go with me (Karma is, after all, busy with his bully-hunting business. I wouldn't want to inconvenience him. He looks like he has so much fun pummeling other delinquents. And Kayano has her girl things to do with the others in the class.) we would have a great time together. It'd be nice if there were no curfews or homework and the like, but that's just life and there are not really any ways around that. I just have to go with the system and someday I might be better off than I am right now. I really do hope that it's okay for me to aspire, though. Dreams are terrifying things, I've always been told.

Occasionally, I glance over my shoulder at the group of four and imagine how great it would be if, by some miracle, they were to get up and leave before I did. With how long I've been here, though, that's probably not going to happen. I muster my courage and get ready to walk hastily out of the establishment. Halfway there, I hear a few snickers and turn around to find them staring straight at me before they quickly turn away and pretend not to notice my presence. It's obvious that they've seen me fantasizing about having a better life. I flinch the tiniest bit as my eyes hit the floor, and glare at then a bit as I continue my shameful walk out of the building and all the way home.

Mom's not in the kitchen. That can mean several things. One, she is going to be home late from work. Two, she's dead. Three, dad's back. Hopefully it's the third. Although, I don't know about number two. I've never tried that before.

Adrenaline rushes through me as I dash down the narrow hallway to my parents' room with a kind of excited spring in my step and fling open the door. "Hey, dad!" I shout gleefully, bouncing on my toes as a smile that nearly goes up to my ears crawls across my face, hoping to see him sitting there on the bed. There's not a soul to be seen in the empty room, as usual.

I'm on the verge of tears as I slink back into the kitchen with a heavy heart and spot a note on the table. Words were scrawled neatly on the small piece of paper that read "I'll be home later than normal. Make yourself something to eat." Somehow, the emotionless, blunt words my mother uses with me hurt even more tonight than any other. My appetite has long since left me, so I prepare a light meal for myself before heading off to retire to my room for the night.

The next morning on my way to school I meet a funny man. He is completely normal through and through when we first see each other. From the back, he looks exactly like dad. I walk ahead of him for a bit before turning around to get a peek at his face. Sadly, the two have no common facial features. I start to imagine him as my father, and soon enough, I can't tell the difference between him and the real one. He looks just like my imaginary friend from yesterday. I keep my distance from for a while, until I force myself into believing that he's my actual father.

"Dad." The augmented man turns to me.

"What, Nagisa?" he asks, almost accusingly.

"I-I want to know...dad, when are you coming home?" I spit the question out rather awkwardly. As if a fictional person- one that i've created using only my mind and the desperation of wanting to be loved- could answer such a thing. I realize that I'm going to be answering my own questions, but I want to know so badly that it aches deep down inside of me.

Then, all of my fears manifest with the two simple words that fall from his lips and hit me like a cinderblock.

"I'm not." Is his reply, an empty smile plastered on his make-believe face. Despair is what follows.

I break down in a cascade of tears and snot as I rush into him in a fit of rage. "Don't! Don't leave me, dad! Please! I'm alone. So, so solemnly alone. It hurts so much, you know. I don't have anyone to turn to! I never have!" The unfortunate passerby that just happened to be the one I temporarily turned into my long-gone parental unit was no longer a fabrication. He changes back into himself and I am still clinging to his tiny businessman chest. He gags and wheezes and begins to turn blue. His eyes bulge. With all of my might, I ignore his coughing and choking noises and suppress his struggles for a while until he stops and goes silent. I realize what happened a bit too late.

The man was dead. He had died of asphyxiation. And I was the one who had murdered him, all because of a trivial family matter I had worsened all on my own. All because I couldn't accept what I had. This wasn't his fault, nor my mom's or dad's. It was just mine. I stare down at the ring on his left hand, and the tears are pouring down harder than ever. Not only had a life been taken, but also one of a man with a family. There were people that relied on him, and now he was gone, never to be seen again. Now, all because of me, others will be forced to endure the very same hardships that I went through that had caused this entire mess. For a good while, I sit there and wallow in self pity. What a horrible person I really am.

Luckily, we were in a heavily wooded section of a park near our school that people didn't pass by without a purpose. With a bit of a hassle, I manage to drag the body deeper into the forest and toss it into a nearby river after weighing it down with some rocks. Soon enough, the fish will come to devour the flesh of the dead man, and all that will be left of the poor soul are the bones, which will either be found or carried out to sea. I didn't care which. Slowly, I erect a gravesite for him. As I rise to my feet, a breeze blows, rustling the foliage and running through my hair. I feel sick. I think today is a good day to take off from school.

* * *

**I think this chapter is a bit longer than the other two. I really do hope that it's better than them, as well.**

**I'm not completely sure about this, but I think that if Nagisa really were to kill someone, he'd just be all like "Oops." or something. It's hard for me to read my own writing because I read things really fast and tend to cringe when they're mine. Ugh.**

**Sorry about the lateness of this. Testing's over now, so I can focus on this more... Well, maybe. I have a LOT of things going on in May, so I don't know. It was so hard for me to motivate myself into finishing this chapter. But it's over with now, and I don't have to worry about this until next week. Though, the next time I put something up will most likely be after May twelfth.**

**I've decided to do this story in arcs, each focusing on a different student. Each part of the story will last more or less throughout the entire school year, which will means this is going to be one helluva long story, and a bunch of work for me, too. Well, now that I've said that, all I can do is look forward to it. It'll be really cool to see how my skills progress throughout this. I can guarantee that the last chapter will be written much better than the first. I'll go back and rename the chapters according to the student they're based on, once I come up with a good name for each arc. I'm really bad at names. And conclusions.**

**Yet another thing I have no idea about:**

** flesh-eating fish. If there were, they'd most likely live in marine environments. But whatever.**


End file.
